Should I Exist
by Kaloes
Summary: Princess Kara has thoughts about her existance. Should she exist? Or is there another Kara that should be there instead of her?


"Princess Kara, your father has summoned you." One of my servants said as they knocked on my door. I turned slightly to the side, my hair brush still in my hand. My servant continued knocking on my door telling me to hurry. Even though my father made peace with the world he was still a scary person at times. "Give me three more minutes please, I need to finish getting dressed." I yelled out to my servant.

I turned facing the direction I once was, looking at my reflection in my mirror. I began brushing my long, beautiful green hair once again. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't the princess of Dahlia, would I be able to live a normal life on the Alisa III, would I have friends? These thoughts always occured to me but I usually just forgot about them.

I rose from my chair, fixing my dress so it would not have any wrinkles in it. I looked down, my light blue hairband on my table, I reached down towards it. I unclipped it, and placed it to one side of my hair, clipping it back so that it would not fall from my head. A knock came from the door once again. "Princess Kara, your three minutes are up, please hurry or your father will be furious." my servant yelled out once again.

I was ready now, I walked quickly, but proper like a lady should towards my door. I slowly opened the door, my servant Kain standing outside. He was wearing long robes that covered his whole body, he always seemed to have a smile on his face when he was near me. I looked into those green eyes of his. "I'm sorry Kain, I'm ready now." I told him.

He grabbed my hand. "Princess Kara we must hurry." he said. Kain was the only person on Dahlia that my father and I allowed to hold my hand. I nodded my head, we walked slowly down the long hallway towards the main section of Dahlia. "I heard some people from the Alisa III arrived a little while ago." Kain said as we continued walking through the hallway.

My eyes widened a bit. "Visitors? We have never had visitors before, it must be important if they've come to meet my father." I said. I was happy, this would be the first time I have ever met anyone from the Alisa III before, it was exciting. "What do you think they're like Kain? Do you think they're like us?" I asked

He turned his head towards me, with that smile still on his face. "I believe so, its said we all came from the Alisa III at one time. So i do believe we're similar." He told me. I looked up, the stars could be seen through the large glass that covered my home of Dahlia. We approached the throne room, two of my fathers servants opened the door as we approached.

I looked in the distance, I could see four people conversing with my father at his throne. I held my hand up and yelled out across the throne room. "Father I'm here!" I yelled. He looked at me with that big smile on his face, the four strangers turning towards my direction to see what it was they just heard. The first person I noticed from the group was the tall blonde haired man. 

Kain released his grip on my hand, he bowed as he left the room, not saying a word. I wondered what was wrong with Kain, it wasn't like him to not say goodbye to me. I had no time to think about it much longer, I lifted my dress a bit so it would not drag on the ground. Walking properly I walked up a small flight of stairs approaching my fathers throne.

I passed the group, the blonde haired man staring at me as I sat at my fathers side. "Are these the visitors I heard of father?" I asked. He nodded, although ignoring me still at the time he began conversing with the strangers. They had come to my home of Dahlia to obtain the Aero Parts for their Wren cyborg, something terrible must of been happening on the Alisa III if they came to my father for help.

"I want you four to stay for the night, and in the morning my daughter shall help you on your journey." My father said. The strangers were grateful towards my father, the blonde haired man known as Adan Landen accepted my fathers invitation and his group were escorted to their rooms by a few of my fathers servants. "Are you sure father?" I asked

He nodded with that loving smile he always gave me. "Of course, I've left you a present in your room, please return and get some rest, your journey begins early tomorrow." He said to me. I stood from my chair at my fathers side. I gave him a loving hug as the servants were gone. The door opened from a distance, my servant Kain walked ready to escort me back to my room.

I ran towards Kain, keeping my dress from dragging along the floor once again. This time he did not hold my hand, he did not have that smile on his face he always greeted me with every day. He just turned and walked ahead of me, I followed slowly behind him. We walked through the hallway once again, not a word was spoken between us. I was worried, this was not like Kain at all.

We approached my room, I turned to him wanting to ask, but I could not. He had already turned and begun walking down the hallway once again to his quarters. I held my hand up towards him, only to slowly drop it as I hung my head for a moment. I turned towards my door, slowly opening it. I walked in my room, I pushed the door shut, locking it.

I walked back towards my table, I looked at myself in the mirror for a brief moment. I glanced upwards in the mirror to see a person standing behind me, I turned quickly only to see no one there. I walked to the middle of my room, to where I saw the person. "Must of been my imagination." I thought to myself as I sighed a bit. I turned to go back to my table, only to be shocked.

There was a person standing in front of me, it was me, only it was not me. The person in front of me was wearing battle armor, I slasher in her right hand. I took a few steps backwards, I could not understand what I was seeing. It was me, but at the same time it was not. "What are you doing? The person asked me. I had a questionable look on my face.

She raised her slasher towards me, the point of it barely touching my neck. "You should not exist." She said to me. I couldn't speak, the fear of what was going had had taken over my body. I tried to keep myself from trembling, I wanted to scream, but I could not no matter how hard I wanted to. She had a smirk on her face, anger was seen in her eyes.

"Why is it you exist, and I the real Kara do not?" She said. She pushed the slasher into my neck just a bit, I could feel this searing pain in my neck, it hurt but I was powerless to do anything. "Thanks to your existance I no longer exist, father is now a shell of the man he once was, its all your fault!" She yelled out. I rose my hand, slapping away the slasher. I fell to my knees, my body still trembling.

"It's my fault? I should not exist?" I continued to think to myself. I grabbed my chest, I could not keep my body from shaking. I looked up to where my other self was, only to notice she was no longer there. I stood to my feet, my body still shaking. I walked to my bed, hoping to calm myself down if i sat there. I felt something below my blanket, it was a sharp object.

I placed my hand under the blanket, reaching towards the object. I grabbed ahold of it, pulling it out from underneath. It was a slasher, the same slasher that other version of myself had. "Was that some kind of dream? Or is this all real?" I thought to myself. I threw the slasher to the ground, I curled up on my bed and burried my head under the pillow. I continued to think to myself if I just fell asleep it would all go away.

That night was dreadful, everytime I closed my eyes I would see that other Kara, her back facing towards me. I would see her slasher returning to her hand, only to be followed by people falling to their deaths. This continued on for many hours that night. The next morning I woke up, my body had calmed down but the trembling was still there.

I looked down at the floor, the slasher still laying there. I hopped off my bed, kneeling down a bit to grab ahold of this weapon. I still didn't understand what happened last night. Was my existance something that should never have been? I questioned myself on this as I headed towards the doorway, not caring about how I looked anymore. 

I opened the door, and walked into the hallway, Kain was no where to be seen. I was sad still, it was not like him to not be here when I came into the hallway. I sighed a for a moment, my head hung low as I walked through the hallways. It was quiet, my fathers servants were no where to be seen. I thought about it for a moment, but that was the last thing on my mind at the time.

I approached the throne room, the door was closed. I looked around, the servants that should have been attending the door were not at their stations. I rose my head a bit, and pressed my body against the large door. After a few moments of pushing the door finally opened, in the distance once again I could see the four visitors near my fathers throne conversing with him.

I looked to the left for a moment, I could see a figure coming from the staircase. It was Kain, he was slowly walking down the staircase, his robes dragging on the ground. He looked at me, once again he had that smile I've come to love. I tear dropped down my cheek, I began running towards him. "I don't care if I'm not suppose to exist." I thought to myself. I continued running towards him, he taking the last steps off the bottom of the staircase.

"Even if I should not exist, I do." I continued thinking. I approached Kain, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. He looked at me, a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help myself but weep in front of him. "I'm me, no one else." I yelled out. Kain looked down at me, he wrapped his arms around my body. "Of course you're you silly." He said to me. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Are you happy I exist Kain?" I asked him. He continued looking at me, that smile still on his face. He held me closer and whispered in my ear. "Of course I'm happy you exist Kara." He said. He placed his hand on my chin, and then he kissed my forehead. "If you didn't exist Kara, I don't know where I would be right now." He told me.. I tightened my grip on him as we stood there at the stairs.

Should I exist? No.. I do exist and thats all that matters.


End file.
